When Faking Becomes Reality
by Caresme For Life
Summary: After their charade at Kathryn's first book reading, Regina and Kathryn are called to go to another reading. The kids, John, and Angelo (who is ALIVE in this story) go with them and are extremely weirded out. However, Kathryn and Regina discover feelings they've never felt before. How will they deal with these feelings? And will they tell each other how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I have recently started to develop a liking for the pairing of Kathryn and Regina...So, this idea is born from that. Also, Angelo is going to stay ALIVE in this story because he's awesome, and I love him...even though I'm doing this story. Very, very sorry if this sucks, but I tried, and I'm happy with it, so yeah.**

"Lydia! I told you it was a one time thing. And it wasn't even real!" Kathryn hissed into the phone, quickly becoming frustrated.

"It was what you presented to the public the first time. Several of the same people are going to be there, and you can't show up and tell them it was all a hoax." Lydia replied, also becoming frustrated. Kathryn glanced up and saw John entering the house with Regina and Angelo.

"I have to go. We'll finish this discussion later." she said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Regina asked. Kathryn sighed.

"Lydia wants me to go to another book reading...but there are going to several people from the _last_ book reading there, and she wants me to bring you Regina." she said in exasperation.

"Well, I see her point. People might not take kindly to the author lying to them, but I see your point too." Regina said.

"Wait, hold on. What's going on? Is this about that rumor someone started about the two of you?" John asked.

"What rumor?" Angelo asked in turn.

"It wasn't a rumor! Ok? We pretended to be a couple so a creepy guy that I met a long time ago would leave me alone." Kathryn answered. She and Regina didn't allow the men to make comments or judgements while they began packing. However, it was soon decided that since the reading was, once again, only one day but on the weekend this time, the kids and the men would go with them. So that's how they found themselves in New York a week later, standing in a room full of authors.

"So, you know who all of these authors are?" John asked. Kathryn nodded.

"Kathryn, look, Andrea is here again." Regina said, nudging the other woman. Kathryn scanned the room, however her eyes didn't land on Andrea.

"Regina...he's here." Regina looked over and saw Chris Washburn. Immediately, she stepped closer to Kathryn and put her arm around the other woman's waist. They had explained the situation to the kids, but they still found it weird. However, they could understand the need to pretend as Chris found his way over to them.

"Kathryn, Regina. This must be your families." he said.

"Yes, our daughters Bay and Daphne, my son Toby, and our ex-husbands." Kathryn answered, so easily and readily that the men were slightly offended. Regina nodded, letting her hand rest on Kathryn's hip. While Regina came up with a whole story about how they fell in love after Regina and Daphne moved into the guest house and divorced their husbands to be together, Kathryn was too busy focusing on Regina's drawing circles on her hip to throw in any commentary.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Bay asked, finally breaking her mother out of her daze.

"Oh...yeah honey, I'm fine. I was just...thinking back to when mama and I fell in love." Kathryn answered, thinking quick. Regina smiled and kissed her cheek. Chris nodded and said goodbye before walking off. However, Regina kept her arm around Kathryn, as it seemed Chris was going to be watching them for a while. The two women walked off to speak to Lydia, and the men went straight for the bar, leaving the kids alone.

"_**This is weird.**_" Bay declared.

"_**Why are they so willing to act like this?**_" Daphne asked rhetorically.

"_**I for one say that they should tell everyone the truth. But they're not gonna listen to us.**_" Toby put in. All three of them looked over to where Regina and Kathryn were locked in a kiss that looked _anything but_ pretend.

"Oh my God!" Toby clapped a hand over each of his sisters' mouths, hoping no one had heard them. However, John and Angelo were looking exactly as Bay and Daphne were feeling. All of them had been naive and assumed that the charade wasn't going to go so far as Kathryn and Regina _actually_ kissing. By then, the two women were walking back over to their children.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, upon seeing the girls' slightly green faces.

"Uh...we saw...uh..." Toby honestly couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Calm down Toby. You don't have to say it. And that was just for the public image." Kathryn said, though she was puzzled to find that her chest constricted when she said it. The kids didn't look convinced, but they nodded and the party continued on. Two hours later, it was almost time to go. Kathryn finished up her reading, and she and Regina shared another kiss before they headed for the door.

"_**God, can we please go now?**_" Bay asked.

"_**Yes.**_" John answered. He and Angelo had barely spoken the entire time they'd been there.

"John..." Kathryn started, but was interrupted by Chris.

"Kathryn. Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yep. We've gotta get home. The girls have school Monday." Regina answered for her, lacing her fingers with Kathryn's. She pulled the other woman out the door, followed by the rest of the family. As they continued toward their rental car, Daphne felt the need to point something out.

"_**You guys are still holding hands.**_" she said bluntly. Regina laughed it off and slipped her hand out of Kathryn's. Both women immediately felt a small sense of loss but ignored it. Kathryn slipped her hand into John's while Regina did the same with Angelo.

"_**We're sorry if we made you guys uncomfortable. It was just for the authors. Actually it was mostly for Chris Washburn, but we're not gonna get into that.**_" Regina said. Like Kathryn, she didn't understand the feeling that she didn't want to say any of that. As they all continued to walk, Kathryn and Regina were having very similar thoughts as the other.

'_I have feelings for her..._' Kathryn's thoughts began.

'_...but she doesn't feel the same way..._' Regina's thoughts continued.

'_...and we're both married, so it's best to act like everything is normal._'


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed, and the girls' birthday had come. Kathryn had been working herself into the ground. She was all the time planning, shopping, making phone calls. Regina was becoming increasingly worried about her, but no one else seemed to notice how badly the writer was exhausting herself. The Latina entered the Kennish house to find Kathryn going around the kitchen so fast it was hard to see her.

"Kathryn?" Regina asked, making the other woman pause momentarily.

"Hey Regina. I'm just trying to get everything ready for the party tomorrow." Kathryn explained, returning to her speeding around the room. Eventually, Regina grabbed her arm and forced the overworked woman to sit.

"Kathryn, you've been running around, barely getting any sleep, for days. You need to relax." she said, leaving no room for argument. Kathryn sighed but nodded anyway. Once Regina set her mind on something, there was no arguing with her, and she had set her mind to getting Kathryn to relax.

"Calm down, relax, please. I'm really worried about you." she said softly. Kathryn gave a small smile.

"Thanks Regina. I didn't realize how bad this was getting." she said. She hissed quietly and rubbed her shoulder a bit. Regina stepped around the chair a bit to look at the other woman's face.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Regina felt she may be more alarmed than just a friend would be, but she didn't really care.

"I'm ok. I think I just have knots in my shoulders." Kathryn told her. Regina didn't even hesitate before beginning to massage the blonde's shoulders. Kathryn's eyes slid closed, and she sighed in relief as the tension left her shoulders. Regina watched her for a moment before noticing a burn mark on her neck.

"What happened to your neck?" she asked.

"Oh, I was cooking, and I was using the metal spatula. I lifted it up, and it somehow got me." Kathryn explained.

"Does it hurt?" Regina questioned, concerned.

"Just stings a little." Kathryn waved her off. Nevertheless, Regina made a bold move, that she didn't quite understand herself, and began to gently blow on the mark.

Bay, Daphne, Toby, John, and Angelo were walking up the drive after going on a run together. Bay looked through the window.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked. It wasn't completely clear what was happening inside the Kennish kitchen, but all the ebony haired girl could tell was that Regina was too close to Kathryn's neck than was appropriate. She stormed into the kitchen, making Regina jump away from Kathryn and the latter nearly fall out of her chair.

"What are you doing?!" Bay yelled, clearly upset.

"Bay, calm down." Kathryn said, standing up.

"_**How can you expect her to calm down when the two of you are in here acting like a couple of lesbians?!**_" Daphne jumped in.

"_**We are not acting like lesbians! And you have no right to come in here accusing us of it.**_" Regina shot back.

"_**Daphne has a point. It looked wrong.**_" Toby argued.

"_**Looks can be deceiving.**_" Kathryn retorted.

"_**If it's not what it looks like, then what was it?**_" John asked. He and the others looked at them expectantly. Regina huffed.

"_**I was trying to get her to relax. She has knots in her shoulders and a burn mark on her neck from trying to make the girls' birthday perfect.**_" she said.

"_**Speaking of, I have to go to the store.**_" Kathryn stated suddenly. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, her eyes trained on the ground.

She was gone before anyone could stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the girls' birthday. The two of them had insisted on a pool party, so that's how Kathryn found herself in a bikini, checking over the food one more time.

"You're not gonna work yourself too hard today too are you?" Regina's half amused, half concerned voice made her turn around.

"No, no. Just some last minute checks." Kathryn laughed lightly.

"Good. I don't want you running yourself ragged again." Regina said seriously. Kathryn nodded.

"I won't. I promise." she said, taking the other woman's hand and squeezing gently. Regina grinned.

"Now come on." she dragged the blonde across the yard to the pool.

"Oh, no way. I am _not_ getting in there. It's too cold right now." Kathryn said. Regina sighed dramatically.

"Fiiiiine." she dragged out the word like a five year old and turned around as if she was going to walk away. But at the last minute, she turned and pushed Kathryn into the pool.

"Regina!" Kathryn shrieked when she emerged. The Latina was laughing like a maniac, which was causing several heads to turn their way. However, Regina did have the sense to reach out a hand to help the other woman out.

"It was too good an opportunity to pass up." Regina laughed as Kathryn grabbed her hand.

"Oh yeah? Well so is this!" the blonde retorted, pulling the Latina into the water. When Regina emerged, both of them were laughing, and the two of them were _very_ close together. Kathryn's eyes flickered to Regina's lips and back up.

"I have to go." she said quickly before getting out of the pool and walking to the house so fast you'd have thought she was running.

"Kathryn, wait!" Regina called, getting out and going after her. After searching the house for ten minutes, she finally found her in the master bedroom, crying.

"Kathryn. What's wrong?" she asked, going over and sitting next to her.

"I'm so confused!" Kathryn cried. She didn't know what to do, what to think, about the confusing feelings swirling through her.

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned, though she was unknowingly confused for the exact same reason.

"I love John. I do, but...Regina, I think I'm falling in love with you." Kathryn looked away, afraid of what Regina would say now. However, the Latina didn't _say_ anything. She first forced the blonde to look her in the eyes. Then she gently pressed her lips against Kathryn's, allowing her to stop it or continue if she wished. Kathryn closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, pulling her closer while also deepening the kiss.

Regina closed her eyes as well and put her hands on Kathryn's waist, pulling the woman so she was sitting in her lap. Their kiss didn't end the way kisses with John and Angelo did. It ended with several more shorter, sweeter kisses that told everything they needed to know. The two women had fallen for each other, and there was no stopping it.


	4. Chapter 4

A full month passed with Regina and Kathryn sharing secret moments together as much as possible. It was becoming clearer and clearer to the both of them that they were very much in love. John and Angelo noticed changes in their wives. Both women were happier, and their eyes were brighter. It was unexplainable for any of them. But the time had come...it was time to tell John, Angelo, and the kids. They decided that it would be best if they told their husbands separately first, to ease them into it.

Kathryn would first tell John. Then she would text Regina and let her know that it was okay to tell Angelo. Then they would all tell the children together. So, Kathryn took her husband into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"Kathryn, what's going on? You're worrying me." John said. Kathryn took a deep breath.

"John, I'm in love...with someone else." she blurted out. She knew that if she didn't say it quickly, she wouldn't say it at all.

"What?" John asked in shock, sure he'd heard her wrong.

"I fell in love with someone else. I'm sorry." she repeated.

"Who?" It was so low and quiet, Kathryn knew things were about to get ugly.

"Regina." she answered quietly. John stood up and immediately headed for the door.

"John please, don't!" Kathryn called, running after him.

"I'll kill her!" John ranted. Regina was watching from the window of the guesthouse. Angelo joined her, attempting to read the other man's lips.

"Kill who?" he asked. Regina bit her lip and stayed silent, watching her girlfriend attempt to calm down the ranting man.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kathryn finally screamed. Before she knew what was happening, John had turned and backhanded her.

"Kathryn!" Regina cried, running out the door of the guesthouse. She ran over to her, not even paying attention to John.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Kathryn nodded.

"I'm fine. I promise." she said.

"I want you both out of here." John growled, confusing Angelo.

"_**Hey, what's going on?**_" Daphne asked. She, Bay, Emmett, and Toby had just arrived after the girls and Emmett got out of school.

"_**Don't worry about it. Just know that your mothers are leaving.**_" John told them before storming into the main house.

"_**Mom? Regina?**_" Bay asked, expectantly.

"_**We'll explain later. Right now John needs to calm down, then we can fill the rest of you in.**_" Regina replied. Kathryn was a very unhealthy pale color, and Regina didn't think she could take much more.

"_**Kathryn and I are going to go to a hotel for the night, then we'll talk tomorrow.**_" The Latina didn't leave room for discussion as she led the shaking blonde to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning happened to be a Saturday, and Bay, Daphne, and Toby had forced Angelo and John to rush to the hotel their mothers had checked into. Then Bay had gotten the key to their room by threatening to tag the entire hotel with several hammer girls if the manager didn't hand it over.

"Mom, Regina!" Bay called, unlocking the door and walking in quickly. It quickly became obvious they weren't going to be heard, as the five could hear the soap opera Regina had recently begun watching playing loudly in the next room. The two women were on the couch together. Kathryn was laying down watching the show with her head resting on Regina's legs while the latter absentmindedly played with her girlfriend's hair, though her eyes were glued to the television. They looked so peaceful and relaxed...

Angelo picked up the remote off of the nightstand and switched the TV off. Kathryn and Regina shot up from the couch, both upset because their show was turned off and confused about _who_ turned it off. They were shocked at who they found.

"What happened to not acting like lesbians?" Bay asked, breaking the silence.

"Bay, don't overreact." Regina warned.

"How exactly do you expect us not to overreact?" Toby asked rhetorically.

"_**How long have the two of you been together?**_" Daphne asked the logical question.

"A little over a month." Kathryn answered easily. Regina slipped her hand into Kathryn's gently as a show of support and comfort.

"We didn't mean to fall in love. But I'm not sorry that we did. It's not like we just decided to become lesbians on our own." the dark haired woman said defensively. Kathryn nodded in agreement.

"It just happened. But it's a good thing. You just don't see it right now." she said.

"There is _no way_ I will ever see this as a good thing." Bay retorted. Regina sighed.

"We thought the exact same thing about your relationship with Ty, Emmett, and Tank." she pointed out.

"All of those relationships went down in flames. Except I managed to put out the flames on the relationship with Emmett." Bay argued.

"But you came to the one you wanted. Not the one everyone else wanted you to have." Kathryn interjected. The raven haired teen bit her lip and looked down. After a moment, she looked up and hugged both of them before standing and linking arms with her mothers.

"I support them." she stated. Daphne frowned deeply and shook her head.

"_**I'm still against it.**_" she said defiantly. No one else said a word as Daphne and Toby left with John and Angelo.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get something up today.**


End file.
